


When You Die, Who Will Clear Your Browser History?

by LordJixis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dorks in Love, Enjolras fell down the 'trans male character' rabbit hole, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, fanfiction helping people get together (and other impossibilities you can tell yourself), i wrote this in an hour druuuuunnnkkkkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJixis/pseuds/LordJixis
Summary: Enjolras is using R's computer, which is concerning on multiple levels.(Or the one where Enjolras is trans and R has been researching. By reading fanfiction. And watching porn.)





	When You Die, Who Will Clear Your Browser History?

Enjolras is wearing the face R assumes he makes when he takes a shit. It's pinched brow and pursed lips and fucking fiery eyes, the kind of eyes that level kingdoms.

Fortunately for his house, Enjolras is doing neither of those things and is instead training that expression on R's laptop, which honestly may be worse than him shitting or leveling a kingdom in R's living room. He's gotten a bit... lazy, with his use of the incognito tab. Enjolras really doesn't need to know what kind of porn he looks at. (Is it demeaning to look at porn of trans men when your crush is a trans man? He doesn't quite know and doesn't want to find out by being on the receiving end of one of Enjolras' verbal beatdowns.)

“What's Harry Potter?” He snaps when Grantaire has carefully inched into his orbit.

Ah. It seems that instead of Enjolras finding out what kind of porn he watches, he's going to find out what fanfiction he reads. It's better, but not by much.

“Harry Potter is a book series us mortals read for fun.” He answers.

“I read for fun.” Enjolras says, turning to face him. It almost looks like he's pouting.

“You read autobiographies and essays for fun. The rest of us read this thing called fiction. You should try it out sometime.”

“I've read fiction!”

“Yeah, in school. When you were forced to.”

Enjolras grunts and turns back to the computer, something Grantaire should probably stop if he wants to maintain even a shred of decency. “Wait, wait, I can grab you the Harry Potter books if you want to see what all the fuss is about.”

Enjolras cocks a perfect eyebrow. “Why would you do that when it's already on your computer?”

Grantaire fades through himself and to the ceiling, because the only way he's going to survive this conversation is by having an out-of-body experience.

“Ah, those aren't the books.”

Enjolras squints at him and whirls around to face the computer again. He scrolls, and scrolls, and R can see from wherever his soul has fled to when he happens across one of... those fanworks. Not that there was anything wrong with those fanworks. The bad part comes when Enjolras turns back around and asks oh-so-innocently, “What's a fetish?”

If Grantaire could die instantly, this is where he'd use that power.

Enjolras' face cracks into a grin, and the giggle he lets out is honey in audible form. “I know what fetish means. I just don't know why it's being referred to in relation to a children's book.”

R makes a weak noise in the back of his throat.

“Anal fisting? I guess I know what that is but... why?”

R has melted onto the ground.

“Mpreg? Does that mean they're trans?”

The puddle that may have once been R whimpers.

“Oh, BDSM! That's one I've seen a bit of.”

“Please... Stop...” R groans from the floor.

“What's a non-con?”

“Oh god please don't read that one.” He surges up and whirls the office chair Enjolras is sitting on around.

He grins up at R, canines indenting the sides of his bottom lip, and R really struggles in a lot of ways. “So does mpreg mean a male trans character? Part of the reason I don't like fiction much is the lack of representation.”

“Ah... not all the time but there is a tag for that.”

“Show me.”

“Of course, your highness.”

He gets a kick in the side for that. But Enjolras tucks his chin over R's shoulder while he types in 'trans male character' and sorts by kudos.

“Sherlock? What's that?”

“Y'know, you should really crawl out from under the rock you live in every now and then. He's a detective. That's all you need to know.” He makes a quick escape, but where Enjolras' chin had been resting on his shoulder burns like R is a demon and Enjolras is something holy.

“Hmm.” Enjolras replies and clicks on the story. R resigns his computer to Enjolras' clutches (he did a quick scan while he was on it: no porn) and goes to grab a paintbrush.

* * *

 

“Holy fuck.”

Grantaire jumps straight in the air, flinging paint everywhere. Not that it wasn't everywhere before.

“Grantaire. You beautiful, beautiful human.” Enjolras continues while R's mouth gets wider and his blush gets deeper. He can only hope it's dark enough Enjolras can't see. “I've literally never read a story with a trans man. I just read three. Three! And there's hundreds more pages. And none of them are derogatory at all, and they have trans people of color and they even find love sometimes, someone who accepts them entirely and... and... oh my god, I can't believe I never knew about this. This would've helped me so much.” He sounds a bit breathless and a bit like he's going to cry. “This _is_ helping me so much.”

Grantaire, struck by one of the rare moments where he knows he can get something right, opens his arms. Enjolras practically flies into them, and he can't know for sure if his shirt is wet or not but it definitely feels like it.

They stand like that for an eternity. It is not, in any way, long enough.

When Enjolras pulls back he stays close, almost too close. R frantically tries to remember the last time he brushed his teeth. “I couldn't help but notice.” He breathes into the space between them, “That all these stories had already been bookmarked.”

“Ah.”

“Any reason for that?”

And suddenly R is done pining and making excuses and failing again and again. He sways forward, and to his surprise Enjolras does too, and then he's at the pinnacle of his life: Enjolras' lips on his while no one's dying, no one's hurting, nothing's going wrong.

When he pulls back, he knows that'll change. He's ready for the regret slashing through Enjolras' pretty fucking face, he's ready for the heart break (he's got a handle of whiskey in his cupboard).

And when Enjolras does pull back, R licks his lips before looking at his face, just to taste one last bit of him with nothing marring the memory. When he opens his eyes Enjolras is looking flushed and dazed and he's smirking, which is entirely not what R was expecting but has great potential to be worse.

“Y'know, I was always a bit worried about getting into a relationship.” R braces for it, “But I think this could actually work. I never thought you'd do... research, I guess. That's a clinical term for it. And you'd sort of need to, because I don't want to explain everything because it's uncomfortable and... Well. I was wrong. I was so wrong. I should've given this a shot months ago.” He smiles a bit self-deprecatingly, an expression that's much more at home on R's face, and asks, “Will you go out with me?”

He gapes, but manages to stutter out a 'yes'.

And then Enjolras is kissing him again.

(Maybe him finding that porn wouldn't have been the worst thing.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something HAPPY
> 
> PRAISE ME
> 
> no but really leave a comment if you're so inclined I love them with my whole cracked up heart
> 
> (did I do the international fanworks day thing right?)


End file.
